Reunion Of The Future
by supermask
Summary: 20 years ago, Bowser was separated from his Kids, they woke up as Humans, with no memory, but now Bowser is trying to make them remember them past, and make them reunite with eachother, but will it go the way it expected?
1. Ludwig Lemmy & Roy

(Bowser climbed out of the destroyed Castle)

Bowser: 20 years ago, i lost my children, my Castle was attacked and destroyed, my Kids were separated, turned into Humans, and i never saw them again, they lost they're memory too, and also have a new name, and a new life, i have to get them back, the only way to do that, is to become Human, and let them remember

(Bowser uses his Magic to turn into a Human and teleports)

* * *

(Bowser teleports to a Theatre in New York)

Bowser: Ludwig Von Koopa was my first target, he became a famous Piano Player by the name, Kevin Lawrence, time for him to meet my Human alter ego, Brian King

(Brian enters the Theatre and notices Kevin playing the Piano and claps at his work)

Brian King: Excellent work Kevin

Kevin Lawrence: Who are you, how did you get in here?

Brian King: Relax buddy, i'm not here to kidnap you, you and seven other people have been chosen to travel with me

Kevin Lawrence: But i didn't win anything

Brian King: Exactly, my name is Brian Adams, and i'm here to tell you about your past, what do you remember?

Kevin Lawrence: 20 years ago i woke up on a Beach, no memory of who i was, so i called myself Kevin Lawrence, and i became a world famous Piano Player

Brian King: What is your favourite type of music?

Kevin Lawrence: Classical, especially Ludwig Von Beethoven

Brian King: Kevin, i'm not a random Stranger who comes up to you and say these things, i'm someone more important in your life

Kevin Lawrence: Who are you then?

Brian King: I'm your Dad

(Kevin has a shocked look on his face)

Kevin Lawrence: Dad, you're my real Dad

Brian King: Yes Kevin, i'm your Dad

(Brian and Kevin hug)

Kevin Lawrence: You're my Father, will you help me find out who i am?

Brian King: Yes i will, but first, you must help me find my 6 other Sons and 1 Daughter

Kevin Lawrence: I'M NOT AN ONLY CHILD!

Brian King: Yes, you're real name is Ludwig Von Koopa, and my real name is Bowser Koopa

Kevin Lawrence: What do you want me to do?

Brian King: I'm gonna head over to Las Vegas to find Harry Love, A.K.A Lemmy Koopa, and you're meeting me at Gatwick Airport in London

Kevin Lawrence: But how am i gonna get there?

Brian King: I'll teleport you there

(Brian and Kevin teleport away)

* * *

(Brian King arrives at a Casino in Las Vegas)

Brian King: Well Lemmy, your old Father has returned

(Brian notices Harry's Driver)

Brian King: Hey, you Harry Love's Driver?

Driver: Yeah

(Brian punches him in the face which knocks him out)

Brian King: You should really be interested to Punch

(Brian drags the Driver into the Boot and gets in the Drivers seat and puts on a Hat and Sunglasses and notices Harry walking towards the Car and gets out of the Car)

Brian King: Good evening Sir

Harry Love: Hi, where's my other Driver

Brian King: He was sick, so he told me to take his place

Harry Love: Oh, thank you for replacing him

Brian King: My pleasure

(Brian opens the Door and kindly lets Harry in and gets in the Driver's seat and Drives off)

Harry Love: So tell me about yourself Brian

Brian King: Harry, i know this is gonna be creepy, but the Driver isn't sick

Harry Love: What?

Brian King: I knocked him out and put him in the Boot

Harry Love: I'M BEING KIDNAPPED!

Brian King: LISTEN, look, i know about your past, you're real name is Lemmy Koopa, and my real name is Bowser Koopa, and you have 6 Brothers and 1 Sister with you

Harry Love: (Sniffs and tear comes out of Eye) Dad?

Brian King: Yes Son, i have returned for you

(Brian stops the Car and Brian and Harry get out of the Car, Brian notices Harry crying)

Brian King: Harry come on now, be a Man

(Harry runs up to Brian and gives him a hug)

Brian King: It's allright, you're allright, Dad's here now

Harry Love: What do you want me to do?

Brian King: Head straight to Gatwick Airport, your Brother Kevin should be there waiting for you, he should hold a sign saying Harry Love, find him, it's not gonna be that difficult

Harry Love: And what are you gonna do?

Brian King: I'm going over to Russia to find Roy Koopa

Harry Love: You got it

(Brian and Harry teleport away)

* * *

(Billy and the Guards close up for the night)

Security Guard: We're closing up now, if you wanna leave anytime, the Keys should be by the Front Door

Billy Russell: Thanks

(The Guard leaves the Gym and Billy starts lifting up weights)

Billy Russell: 20 years i been working out, i wonder what happened before in those 20 years

(Brian grabs the weight)

Brian King: I believe i can help

Billy Russell: WHAT IS THIS, A HILLBILLY BREAK IN, GET OUT, GET OUT!

(Billy grabs Brian by the neck and lifts him into the Air)

Billy Russell: WHO ARE YOU!

Brian King: (Choking) If you let me go, i'll tell you everything about your past

(Billy lets Brian go)

Brian King: You're real name is Roy Koopa, and i'm your Father, Bowser Koopa

Billy Russell: You seriously think i'm gonna believe that, give me a break

Brian King: Billy listen please, you have 6 brothers, 1 sister, if you wanna see them again, you gotta come with me, if you join us, we'll be an unstoppable team

Billy Russell: Allright, what do i do?

Brian King: Find a guy with a poster saying Billy Russell, and i'm going over to London to find Iggy Koopa

Billy Russell: Don't keep me waiting

Brian King: You got it

(Brian and Billy teleport away)


	2. Iggy Wendy Morton and Larry

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**Kookylover98: I love it! :)**

**Supermask: thank you very much, ****now let's move onto Chapter 2 of Reunion Of The Future**

* * *

(Harrison Irving is studying Turtles in his Lab)

Harrison Irving: Now then, let's examine the living nature of a Turtle

(Speaker turns on)

Reception: Harrison

Harrison Irving: What is it now?

Reception: There's a Mr Brian King here to see you, he wants to become a Scientist

Harrison Irving: Send him over

Reception: Ok

(Speaker turns off, Brian enters the Room)

Harrison Irving: So, you wanna be a scientist Mr King

Brian King: Yes Mr Irving

Harrison Irving: What do you wanna study about?

Brian King: I'm gonna show you're past, i have a device which shows it to you

(Brian pushes a Button which shows a view of the Koopalings playing games)

Harrison Irving: What is this?

Brian King: It's your family

Harrison Irving: You're joking right?

Brian King: No Harrison, i'm not

Harrison Irving: You mean, i was a Turtle before

Brian King: Yes, Harrison, i'm giving you an opportunity, to meet your family, at Gatwick Airport in London

Harrison Irving: Who are you then?

Brian King: I'm your Dad

Harrison Irving: Dad?

Brian King: Yes Son, Dad has returned

(Harrison starts crying and hugs Brian)

Brian King: Allright Harrison, or should i say Iggy since that was your name back then, let's go to Gatwick Airport, and study the family members, and i'll find my only daughter, who will be looking around clothes shops in London

(Brian and Harrison teleport away)

* * *

(Kerry Williams is looking at clothes in a clothes shop while on the Phone)

Kerry Williams: You sure you wanted these clothes, i don't know why you're asking me to fetch them why can't you, oh you want me to surprise you, well i'm still searching around, and i can't find anything yet

(Brian and Kerry bump into eachother which makes Kerry drop her bags)

Brian King: Dear lord i am terribly sorry Madame

Kerry Williams: That's ok, i'm not really one of those temper tantrum people

Brian King: Well, i'm offering you a chance to go to Gatwick Airport, to meet your real Family, they're waiting for you Kerry, or should i say Wendy

Kerry Williams: Forget it Old Man, i'm not going

Brian King: Fine then, if you're asking your real Father to go away and not meet your real Family, then i'll go

(Brian walks off, Kerry realises what Brian says and runs after him)

Kerry Williams: Wait

(Brian turns around)

Kerry Williams: I'll go

Brian King: That's my girl, i'm gonna take you to Gatwick Airport ok, while i'll go after Mr Blabber Mouth Morton

Kerry Williams: Ok

(Brian and Kerry teleport away)

* * *

(Brandon Morgan is eating food at a American Diner, Brian King enters the Restaurant and notices Brandon and goes towards him)

Brian King: Hey is this table free?

Brandon Morgan: No it's fine, you can have it

Brian King: Thanks

(Brian sits down next to Brandon, Brandon starts eating his food like a pig)

Brian King: Jesus dude, don't eat so fast, you could get a stomach pain

Brandon Morgan: Listen buddy, i can eat my food however i want

Brian King: If you're Father told you no to do that, would you still do it

Brandon Morgan: No, because he's my Father, and i don't know who my Father is

Brian King: I believe you're sitting right next to him, Morton

Brandon Morgan: You're my Dad?

Brian King: Brandon, there's a lot of things you don't believe

Brandon Morgan: But how can i be so sure, that you're my real Dad?

Brian King: Oh it's really simple, you go to Gatwick Airport, you find you're other Family Members, they will be waiting for you Brandon

Brandon Morgan: Allright, just let me pay for this meal, and then i'll be done

Brian King: Ok

(Brandon pays for the meal)

Brian King: You ready?

Brandon Morgan: Yep

Brian King: Then let's go

(Brian and Brandon teleport away)

* * *

(Charles Larson is planting some flowers in his Garden)

Charles Larson: Another day for Planting

(Charles hearings knocking on his Door)

Charles Larson: How could that be?

(Charles opens the Door to reveal Brian on the other side)

Brian King: Good evening Sir, i'm from the Home Academy, we study homes, may i come in?

Charles Larson: Sure

Brian King: Thank you

(Brian enters the Garden, Charles closes the door)

Brian King: So what do you do for a living?

Charles Larson: I like to examine Plants, i usually go exploring for these things

Brian King: So you're a Explorer then?

Charles Larson: Mostly just for plants, like this purple flower on my chest, i had that flower for my entire life, it's never been destroyed, it's probably the most powerful Flower the world has ever experienced

Brian King: Well, i'm not from the Home Academy?

Charles Larson: You're not?

Brian King: Nope, it was the only way i could get to talk to you, Larry

Charles Larson: But what do you want then?

Brian King: I'm your real Dad Charles

Charles Larson: You can't be, you seriously can't be my real Dad

Brian King: Then why would i come all the way down here for no reason

Charles Larson: What do you want me to do Dad?

Brian King: I want you to head over to Gatwick Airport, you're family should be waiting for you

Charles Larson: My real family

Brian King: Yep

Charles Larson: How are we gonna get then?

Brian King: Teleportation

Charles Larson: Is there anyone else you need to fetch

Brian King: Yeah, just one, Junior, now, let's head over to catch our Family Flight

Charles Larson: Ok

(Brian and Charles teleport away)


	3. Bowser Junior

(John Bradshaw is sitting on the Beach)

John Bradshaw: Such a glorious Day, i wonder if someone like me might go someone lucky this year

Brian King: You will very soon John

(John turns around and notices Brian)

John Bradshaw: I'm sorry, have we met before?

(Brian walks towards John and sits next to him on the Bench)

Brian King: Yes, but you probably would have forgot, we last met each other 20 years ago

John Bradshaw: Who are you then?

Brian King: I'm your Dad

(John laughs)

John Bradshaw: Man, that is the funniest joke i ever seen stranger, you're not kidding are you?

Brian King: Nope, if i was, i would be laughing since i'm not, i know your name, and why am i here?

John Bradshaw: To pay a visit to me, your Child?

Brian King: My youngest Child, you have seven other Children waiting

John Bradshaw: You're saying i'm not a only child

Brian King: Nope

John Bradshaw: Oh god, i should start searching for them now

Brian King: No need to, they're allready waiting for you at Gatwick Airport

John Bradshaw: I can't go to Gatwick, it's too far

Brian King: I can get you there

John Bradshaw: How

Brian King: Watch this

(Brian and John teleport away)

* * *

(Brian and John arrive outside of Gatwick Airport)

John Bradshaw: Ok what the hell just happened?

Brian King: You been teleported away

John Bradshaw: Things are starting to get weird allready

(Brian and John enter Gatwick Airport and notices the Koopalings in their Human forms and walks towards them)

Brian King: You kids ready to go on an adventure?

All: YES!

Brian King: Good, then let's go

* * *

(The Koopa's get onto the Plane)

Pilot: (Stereo) Please remain seated when the plane is taking off and landing, seatbelts must also be worn for both of these things, enjoy your flight to the Mushroom Kingdom

John Bradshaw: Is that where we're going the Mushroom Kingdom

Brian King: Yep

John Bradshaw: Is that where we we're separated?

Brian King: Yep

John Bradshaw: And it's been 20 years since the last time we been together

Brian King: Yep

John Bradshaw: Can't wait

Brian King: Trust me Junior, you'll enjoy it?

John Bradshaw: Junior?

Brian King: Back then, my name was Bowser, and you since you were a clone of me, i decided to call you Bowser Jr

John Bradshaw: If i'm a Junior, wouldn't that make you a Senior?

Brian King: I decided to not put the Senior on my name, i didn't really work for mine

John Bradshaw: Oh...

(Brian and John sit next to each other)

Brian King: Our flight is about to begin, put your seatbelts on ready, cause let's get ready to rock and roll

(The plane takes off while Highway To Hell plays)

AC/DC: I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell

* * *

(Brian is reading Fifty Shades Of Grey, John is watching The Big Bang Theory)

Sheldon: The moving finger writes, and having writ, moves on

(Sheldon does the moving Finger and walks towards his Room)

Penny: Did he just somehow give me the Finger?

Howard: Not just the finger, THE MOVING FINGER!

(Howard does the moving Finger)

Brian King: What are you watching?

John Bradshaw: The Big Bang Theory, do you want me to put it on your TV?

Brian King: Sure

(John turns on Brian's TV, Sheldon is looking at stuff in Howard's closet, Leonard and Howard walk over to Sheldon)

Leonard: Sheldon come on it's getting late time to go

Sheldon: Oh... five more minutes

(Audience laughs)

Leonard: That's what you said five minutes ago Amy & Penny are allready in the Car let's move it

Sheldon: HOW COME I NEVER GET TO DO ANYTHING I WANNA DO!

(Audience laughs)

Howard: You know if he really wants to stay and finish i can give him a ride Home

Sheldon: PLEASE LEONARD HE SAYS IT'S OK!

(Audience laughs)

Leonard: Sheldon it's, wait i go Home without you bye

(Audience laughs, Leonard leaves Howard's Apartment)

Brian King: Wow, after 20 years i never thought these kinds of shows would still exist?

John Bradshaw: That's the point, TV we're running out of Shows of what kind of shows they should make, so they decided to put this on, since it's a Classic, and it's won a lot of awards too, especially for Jim Parsons

Brian King: Who's that?

John Bradshaw: The guy that plays Dr. Sheldon Cooper

Brian King: Oh him

* * *

(Brandon knocks on the Bathroom Door)

Billy Russell: WHO DO WE LOVE!

Brandon Morgan: Billy

(Brandon knocks on the Bathroom Door)

Billy Russell: WHO DO WE LOVE!

Brandon Morgan: Billy

(Brandon knocks on the Bathroom Door)

Billy Russell: WHO DO WE LOVE!

Brandon Morgan: Billy

Billy Russell: Now go away since i'm having a pee

Brandon Morgan: I hope you enjoy it

(Brandon walks off)

* * *

(Brian and John are talking to each other)

John Bradshaw: Do you mind if we went skinny dipping?

Brian King: Skinny dipping, are you serious?

John Bradshaw: Sure why not?

Brian King: (Hillbilly Voice) Sure why not, and after the Sun's down, we can all just pile up in pickup, and go skinny dipping down at the Creek

John Bradshaw: You're deeply nuts you know that

Brian King: John, i was born to be nuts

John Bradshaw: How nuts are you?

Brian King: OVAR 9000!

John Bradshaw: Cut it with the Dragon ball jokes, nobody says that anymore, we come with new jokes now

Brian King: Like what

John Bradshaw: (Brian voice) Hello my name is Brian King, and i'm saying jokes that stopped being existed 20 years ago

Brian King: Awkward...

(Brian looks out of the Window while John reads Fifty Shades Of Grey)


	4. Be Our Guest

(The Plane lands in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Brian King: Well, here we are

(Brian and John get out of their seats)

* * *

(The Koopa's leave the Mushroom Kingdom Airport)

Brian King: A lot has changed here recently, everybody has become Humans, a myth that has become of the most popular places in the World, and it's a become a better place too

John Bradshaw: Cool

Brian King: Let's go

(Brian walks down the stairs but trips and falls down them)

John Bradshaw: DAD!

(John runs down the Stairs to Brian)

John Bradshaw: You ok Dad?

Brian King: Why do people always say that when they just received a lot of pain by falling down stairs, owie owie

Brandon Morgan: Can i get you a Tissue, a Plaster, a Baby Wipe, anything to make you feel better Dad?

Brian King: No Brandon, i do not need any of them

Brandon Morgan: Oh ok

Brian King: Let's just, try to see if there is anyone we can recognise as Humans

Brandon Morgan: Ok, i'm gonna go and get some lunch now, bye

(Brandon walks off)

* * *

(Brandon enters the Dino Diner and sits down at a Table)

Brandon Morgan: I hope this Diner sells something good

(Brandon reads the Menu, A Waiter named David York (Yoshi) walks over to Brandon)

David York: Good evening Sir, welcome to the Dino Diner, can i get you something to eat?

Brandon Morgan: Yeah, i want a Cheeseburger, and a Fries to the side

David York: Ok, i'll be right back, any kind of drink you want?

Brandon Morgan: Dr Pepper would do

David York: Allright, that will be $19.60

Brandon Morgan: Ok

(Brandon gives David $20.00, David gives Brandon $0.40)

David York: I'll be back in about four minutes

Brandon Morgan: Ok

(David walks off)

* * *

(John and Kevin try to help Brian up)

Kevin Lawrence: Come on Dad, get your old butt up

Brian King: I'M NOT OLD, I'M ONLY 58!

Kevin Lawrence: That's really old Dad, once you're over 40, you're old

(Brian moans)

* * *

(David comes back with the food)

David York: Here's your food

(David puts the food on Brandon's table)

David York: And here's your drink

(David puts the drink on Brandon's table)

Brandon Morgan: Thank you very much

(Pamela Phelps (Peach) enters the Dino Diner)

David York: (Sings) Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair  
As the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!

(Pamela sits down at a Table)

David York: (Sings) Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie  
And we provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff  
It's delicious  
Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing  
They can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest

(Pamela giggles)

David York: (Sings) Beef ragout  
Cheese souffle  
Pie and pudding "en flambe"

(Pamela smiles)

David York: (Sings) We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone (Ahh!)  
And you're scared (Ahh!)  
But the banquet's (Ahh!) all prepared (Ahh!)  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
We tell jokes  
I do tricks  
With my fellow candlesticks

(The Waiters come out of the Kitchen)

Waiters (Sings) And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet

(Brandon sighs)

Waiters: (Sings) Come on and lift your glass  
You've won your own free pass  
To be out guest

David York: (Sings) If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest

Waiters: (Sings) Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!

(The Waiters dance around the Diner)

David York: (Sings) Life is so unnerving  
For a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting  
Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
You walked in and oops-a-daisy!

(Brenda York (Birdo) comes out of the Kitchen)

Brenda York: (Sings) It's a guest!  
It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert  
She'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoein'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm  
Piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed  
We've got a lot to do!  
Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest She's our guest! She's our guest! She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!

Waiters: (Sings) Be our guest  
Be our guest  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal  
With your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you  
Keep it going

(David Brenda and the Waiters are wearing Top Hats and are holding canes)

David Brenda and Waiters: (Sings) Course by course  
One by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest

(David Brenda and the Waiters enter the Kitchen)


	5. The House Of The Koopa's

(Brian King is asleep on the Bed while wearing a Bandage on his Foot, Kevin and John stand next to the Bed)

John Bradshaw: I don't know if this is our real Dad?

Kevin Lawrence: What makes you say that?

John Bradshaw: Well...

Kevin Lawrence: You don't know do you?

John Bradshaw: Nope

Kevin Lawrence: Thought so

(Brian wakes up and yawns and notices John and Kevin)

Brian King: John, Kevin, what an excellent surprise to see you in my Bedroom

John Bradshaw: We thought you weren't gonna wake up, how's your leg?

Brian King: Oh, it's doing good, it's slowly healing

Kevin Lawrence: I keep thinking, you shouldn't have fallen down those stairs Dad

Brian King: Yeah well, accidents do happen

(Brandon enters the Room)

Brian King: Where did you go Brandon?

Brandon Morgan: i went to the Dino Diner to have a Meal, boy, they have so good Meals

(Brandon licks his lips)

Brian King: YOU WENT TO YOSHI'S RESTAURANT!

Brandon Morgan: Actually his name is David York, not Yoshi

Brian King: That's the problem, David York back then was a Dinosaur named Yoshi, everybody has changed their appearances

Brandon Morgan: So, can i visit David's Restaurant anytime i want

Brian King: Yes, as long as you can behave yourself there

Brandon Morgan: YAY!

(Brandon runs out of the Room)

Brandon Morgan: THANKS DAD!

Brian King: I seriously think that he has some problems?

Kevin Lawrence: He is you're Son, maybe you we're mental back then

Brian King: WHAT!

Kevin Lawrence: I said nothing Dad

Brian King: GOOD, CAUSE YOU BETTER NOT HAVE!

Kevin Lawrence: Anyway, i should be going now

John Bradshaw: Do you want me to come with you Kevin?

Kevin Lawrence: Uh... no, i'm gonna pay a visit to Peach Theatre, Kerry, and i, have been invited to take part in a Play

(Brian gasps)

Brian King: Well done Kevin, i'm proud of you so far

(Kevin smiles)

Kevin Lawrence: Thanks Dad, see you later, bye

(Kevin leaves the Room)

Brian King: John & Brandon, are you gonna do something, or are you gonna wait in here

John Bradshaw: Actually uh, what do you wanna do Brandon?

Brandon Morgan: Hm, well, there was actually this one idea of killing Justin Bieber

John Bradshaw: Yeah well, that's not gonna happen?

Brandon Morgan: I heard that Justin Bieber died

John Bradshaw: Did he, how did he die?

Brandon Morgan: He got shot

John Bradshaw: HE DID NOT GET SHOT YOU IDIOT, THAT WAS PART OF A DRAMA!

Brandon Morgan: Oh...

Brian King: Tell you what Guys, why don't you go to Piranha Park, there should be something there to entertain you?

John Bradshaw: Ok, come on Brandon, lets Park this Ride

(John and Brandon leave the Room)

Brian King: Finally, peace and quiet

(Brian continues to watch TV)

* * *

(Harrison is sorting out a Mouse Trap in the Cellar)

Harrison Irving: Allright you little pest

(A Mouse appears behind Harrison)

Harrison Irving: You been causing me enough trouble as it is

(The Mouse picks up a Fork and runs towards Harrison)

Harrison Irving: Now come out of your Mouse Home, and fight like a Man

(The Mouse pokes Harrison in the Butt, Harrison screams and bangs his head on a Pipe)

Harrison Irving: Ouch

(Harrison accidentally steps on the Mouse Trap which causes pain in his Foot and makes him hop around the Room while holding his Foot in pain)

Harrison Irving: OW OW OW OW OW!

(Harrison slips on a Banana Peel and falls unconscious, the Mouse runs towards Harrison and does the Muttley laugh and then grabs the Cheese on the Mouse Trap and then runs away)

* * *

(Harry and Charles are drinking Coffee in the Living Room)

Harry Love: So Charles, tell me about yourself?

Charles Larson: Well, i'm a Gardener, and i'm gonna see if there's like a Gardening Place located here in the Mushroom Kingdom

Harry Love: I'm pretty sure you could try Piranha Gardens, it's a good place to go Gardening

Charles Larson: Thanks, what are you gonna do?

(Charles drinks his Coffee)

Harry Love: I'm gonna head to Peach Theatre, gonna try to do some magic tricks live on Stage

Charles Larson: Nice, can i see one of your magic tricks?

Harry Love: Sure

(Harry pulls some cards out of his Pocket and shuffles them and then puts them on the Table)

Harry Love: Pick a Card

Charles Larson: Ok

(Charles picks up a Card with Mario's Face)

Harry Love: Now put the Card back

(Charles puts the Card back)

Harry Love: Now flip over the fifth Card

(Charles picks up five Cards while flipping the fifth one)

Charles Larson: No way

Harry Love: Was Mario your card?

Charles Larson: OH MY GOD YES, THAT IS SO AWESOME, HOW DID YOU DO THAT!

(Harry laughs)

Harry Love: Just what they always say Charles, a Magician has his secrets, that's for me to hide, and you to find out

Charles Larson: Magician's always hide their secrets, it's just not fair

Harry Love: It could ruin your fame if i told somebody my secrets of magic, that's why Magician's don't

Charles Larson: Allright

(Harry picks up a Bag)

Harry Love: It's all about faith

(Harry opens the Bag)

Harry Love: Trust

(Harry grabs Dust out of the Bag)

Harry Love: And Pixie Dust

(Harry throws the Dust at Charles)

Charles Larson: AAH MY EYES!

Harry Love: What the, the Dust is supposed to make you fly

(Harry looks at the Words on the Bag)

Harry Love: Oh, this is not the Pixie Dust Bag, this is the Bag of Cat Litter?

Charles Larson: OH GOD I SWALLOWED THIS STUFF!

(Charles spits out the Cat Litter)

Harry Love: What's the matter Charles, Cat got your Tongue?

(Harry laughs, Charles has an angry look on his face)


	6. A Little Less Ballroom Blitz

(Charles throws up in the Toilet)

Charles Larson: I swear to god, i'll get Harry for this

(Charles throws up in the Toilet)

* * *

(John and Brandon are sitting on a Bench at the Park)

John Bradshaw: I wonder why they call this is a Park?

Brandon Morgan: A Park is an area of open space provided for recreational use. It can be in its natural or semi-natural state, or planted, and is set aside for human enjoyment or for the protection of wildlife or natural habitats. It may consist of rocks, soil, water, flora and fauna and grass areas, but may also contain buildings and other artifacts such as play grounds. Many natural parks are protected by law.

John Bradshaw: Ok you know what

(A Little Less Conversation by Elvis Presley starts playing)

John Bradshaw: I'm bored of you talking

(John stands up)

John Bradshaw: (Sings) A little less conversation a little more action please,  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me,  
A little more bite a little less bark,  
A little less fight and a little more spark,  
Close your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me,  
Satisfy me baby.

(John picks up Brandon and throws him through a Fence)

John Bradshaw: (Sings) Baby close your eyes and listen to the music,  
Dig to the summer breeze,  
It's a groovy night and I can show you how to use it,  
Come along with me and put your mind at ease hey.

(John jumps through the same Fence)

John Bradshaw: (Sings) A little less conversation a little more action please,  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me,  
A little more bite a little less bark,  
A little less fight and a little more spark,  
Shut your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me,  
Satisfy me baby.

(Brandon runs onto the Play Area)

John Bradshaw: (Sings) Come on baby I'm tired of talking.  
Grab your coat and let's start walking,  
Come on come on,  
Come on come on,  
Come on come on,  
Don't procrastinate,  
Don't articulate,  
Girl it's getting late,  
You just sit and wait around.

(Brandon slips and slides down the Slide face first into Mud)

John Bradshaw: (Sings) Yeah, a little less conversation a little more action please,  
All this aggravation ain't satisfactioning me,  
A little more bite a little less bark,  
A little less fight and a little more spark,  
Shut your mouth and open up your heart and baby satisfy me,  
Satisfy me baby.

(Brandon gets up and rubs the Mud off his face and growls)

John Bradshaw: Brandon relax, come on, i'll take you Home

(John and Brandon walk off)

* * *

(Brian looks at his destroyed Castle)

Brian King: I have seriously gotta get this place repaired

(Brian thinks of something and then pulls a Wand out of his Pocket and waves it the destroyed Castle which makes it go back together)

Brian King: Now this is the way the Castle works

(Brian enters the Castles door and notices Goombas Koopa and Shy Guys everywhere)

Brian King: YES, AT LAST, AFTER 20 YEARS, MY DREAM HAS RETURNED!

(All The Goomba's Koopa Troopas and Shy Guys walks towards Brian)

Brian King: Yes, now it's time for the ultimate Power

* * *

(Brian is hanging off a Flagpole and waves his Wand which shoots Magic into the Clouds and makes a Thunderstorm appear)

Brian King: IT'S, SHOWTIMEEEEEEEEEE!

(Brian King slowly turns into Bowser and rips out of his Clothes)

Bowser: MAN, I MISSED THESE BODY!

* * *

(Bowser walks up to his Throne and sits down on it)

Bowser: New throne

(A Goomba puts Chocolate on the Chair side)

Bowser: Also some Chocolate to help me up

(Bowser eats the Chocolate)

Bowser: Play me some decent Music

(A Shy Guy turns on a Jukebox, Ballroom Blitz by Sweet starts playing)

Bowser: (Sings) Well, It's been getting so hard  
Livin' with the things you do to me, ah ha  
My dreams are getting so strange  
I'd like to tell you everything I see, OH, I see a man at the back  
As a matter of fact his eyes are red as the sun  
And the girl in the corner let no one ignore her  
'Cause she thinks she's the passionate one, oh Yeh, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening  
And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
And the man at the back said  
Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said  
Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, Ballroom blitz, Ballroom blitz, Ballroom blitz, i'm reaching out for something touching nothing's all I ever do  
I softly call you over,  
When you appear there's nothing left of you, ah ha, and the man in the back is ready to crack  
As he raises his hands to the sky  
And the girl in the corner is ev'ryone's mourner  
She could kill you with a wink of her eye, oh yeah, it was electric, so frantically hectic  
And the band started leaving, cause they all stopped breathing  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
And the man at the back said  
Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said  
Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, oh Yeh, it was like lightning, everybody was frightening  
And the music was soothing, and they all started grooving  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah  
And the man at the back said  
Everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz  
And the girl in the corner said  
Boy, I wanna warn ya, it'll turn into a ballroom blitz  
Ballroom blitz, Ballroom blitz, Ballroom blitz, Ballroom blitz, it's a ballroom blitz, it's, it's a ballroom blitz, it's a ballroom blitz, Yeh it's a ballroom blitz


	7. Kamek

(The Koopalings wake up in Bowser's Castle in their normal forms)

Bowser: Hello Kids

Ludwig Von Koopa: So, this is what we normally looked like back then?

Bowser: Pretty much yeah, Roy was still the Gaylord he was back then

Roy Koopa: HEY, JUST BECAUSE I'M PINK, DOSEN'T MEAN I'M GAY, REAL MEN WEAR PINK!

Bowser: Oh, you're still Gay Roy, i seen you do that stuff on the Bed

(Roy growls)

Roy Koopa: Thank God your my Dad, or i would have taken you down

(Roy storms off)

Bowser: There he goes again, along with his moodiness, god i really should learn to calm Him down someday

Ludwig Von Koopa: Was he always like this?

Bowser: Yeah

Ludwig Von Koopa: So back then, we we're Turtles?

Bowser: Yep

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh my god

(Lemmy and Iggy run out of the Room not wearing their Shells and pants)

Lemmy and Iggy: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US!

(Bowser facepalms)

Ludwig Von Koopa: And are they always like that

Bowser: Not always, we always do it during Birthday Party's

(Ludwig has a shocked look on his Face)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Ok then...

Bowser: Yeah, it was a creepy Tale, EVERYBODY TAKE OFF YOUR SHELLS!

(Everybody takes off their Shells and pants and runs out of the Room)

* * *

(Kamek knocks on the Door)

Kamek: Come on Bowser, let's hope your still here

(Bowser puts on his Shell and opens the Door)

Bowser: Kamek?

Kamek: Hey Bowser

(Kamek enters the Castle, Bowser closes the Door)

Kamek: Just came back from my Vacation

Bowser: You went on Vacation?

Kamek: Yes Bowser, i heard that the Kids don't remember a Thing

Bowser: No they don't

Kamek: And we are the only ones who remember it all

Bowser: Yes

Kamek: Should i use my powers to make them remember

Bowser: No

Kamek: Why not?

Bowser: We have to let them remember themselves

Kamek: Allright, if you don't want me to use my magic, that's fine

Bowser: You don't care?

Kamek: Nope

Bowser: Oh...

Kamek: I never cared about most things in my life, cause i'm a different Person now?

Bowser: You sure?

(Junior enters the Room)

Bowser Junior: Daddy?

(Bowser notices Junior not wearing his Shell)

Bowser: FOR GOD'S SAKE JUNIOR, PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!

(Junior giggles and runs out of the Room, Bowser runs after Him, Kamek facepalms and sighs)

Kamek: I gotta stop drinking

* * *

(The Koopalings are all naked in the Throne Room, Junior enters the Throne Room)

Bowser Junior: DADDY'S COMING!

(Bowser enters the Room and notices all the Koopalings naked)

Bowser: KIDS, KAMEK IS HERE, PUT ON YOUR SHELLS RIGHT NOW!

Ludwig Von Koopa: Who's Kamek?

Bowser: Kamek was my Babysitter, and now he's your Babysitter

Ludwig Von Koopa: Oh no...

(Kamek enters the Room)

Kamek: After 20 Years, these little Pests haven't changed at all

(Bowser laughs)

Bowser: Well Kamek, cause they're young

Ludwig Von Koopa: I WAS 38 YEARS OLD, AND NOW I'M 18, WHAT THE HELL DAD!

Bowser: Hey, that's how the Magic went

Ludwig Von Koopa: To be honest, i feel more fit now

Bowser: You do?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Yeah, i do

(Ludwig notices a Piano and goes up to it)

Ludwig Von Koopa: Hope i can still remember the Keys, either if i'm a Turtle or a Human

(Ludwig starts playing Air On A String on the Piano, Bowser smiles, Roy and Morton leaves the Room)

Bowser: Hey where are you Guys going?

Roy Koopa: We're going to do something way better then listening to Ludwig's Junk

(Roy and Morton leave the Room)

Bowser: Disrespectful Koopa's

(Bowser leaves the Room)

* * *

(Roy and Morton are walking down the Corridor, Bowser grabs both of Them by the back of their Necks)

Bowser: What are you two think your doing?

(Roy chuckles)

Roy Koopa: We're just going out to the Skatepark

Bowser: NO YOU'RE NOT, YOU GET BACK INTO THAT ROOM, AND YOU LISTEN TO LUDWIG'S MUSIC, WHENEVER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

Roy Koopa: Make me

Bowser: YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR TODAY YOU TWO!

(Bowser throws Roy and Morton to the Floor)

Bowser: NOW GET TO YOUR ROOMS!

(Roy and Morton walk down the Corridor)

Bowser: AND TAKE OFF YOUR SHELLS TOO!

(Roy and Morton sigh and take off their Shells)

Bowser: AND HERE'S ONE FOR THE FAMILY!

(Bowser rips Roy's and Morton's Boxer's off)

Bowser: NOW GET TO YOUR ROOMS!

(Roy and Morton walk to their Rooms)

Bowser: That's gonna be my normal punishment, just make them strip down to their Birthday Suits

(Bowser laughs)

Bowser: Now where was i, oh yes, i was listening to Ludwig play Air On A String on his Piano

(Bowser walks down the Corridor)

* * *

(Bowser enters the Throne Room)

Bowser: What did i miss?

Ludwig Von Koopa: You missed me playing Air On A String

Bowser: Oh...

(Bowser slaps his Face)

Bowser: DANG IT!

Ludwig Von Koopa: What happened to Roy and Morton?

Bowser: They're gonna be playing Strip Poker for the rest of the Day

(Ludwig laughs)

Ludwig Von Koopa: You strip them naked?

Bowser: That's how i punish my Kids, by stripping them, that's what my Dad used to me?

Ludwig Von Koopa: Your Dad?

Bowser: Morton Koopa Sr

Ludwig Von Koopa: So that's why Morton Koopa has a Jr at the end of his name?

Bowser: Yeah, you could have figured that out yourself Ludwig

Ludwig Von Koopa: I didn't know, is Grandpa still alive?

Bowser: Yes

Ludwig Von Koopa: Hold old is he?

Bowser: He's 58 years old, and i'm 38 years old, while you're 18 years old

Ludwig Von Koopa: Damn, i'm gonna go to my Room now

Bowser: Ok

(Ludwig walks down the Corridor, Bowser smiles)

Bowser: Man i love this Family, Dad should come round over here one day


	8. An Old Enemy Returns

**Supermask: Before we start the chapter, i like to read the comments from some of the Fanfic members**

**BowserJrFF: Ludwig is 16 and 18 ?**

**Supermask: Yeah, spelling mistake Bro, don't worry, i sorted it out**

**Justsomegurl: ****I'm back! Anyways nice story. Keep it up!**

**Supermask: I must keep working with my fanfics, i will never stop until one is completed, and when that one is completed, i shall move onto another one, now let's move onto Chapter 8 of Reunion Of The Future**

* * *

(Bowser enters his Room and lies down on the Bed)

Bowser: Man, this Mission was more easier then i expected

(Bowser falls asleep)

* * *

(A Goomba A Koopa and a Shy Guy wearing Circus Clothes sneak into the Cellar)

Pie Guy: Are you sure he's down here?

James T. Goomba: Yes, of course he's down here, Bowser locked him up here 20 years ago

Snoopa Koopa: Then let's find him then

(The Goomba Koopa and the Shy Guy notice a Treasure Chest)

James T. Goomba: This is it, Snoopa, open the Chest

(Snoopa picks up a Crowbar and starts bashing the Lock which breaks the Lock off, the Chest starts shaking)

James T. Goomba: Watch out, here he comes

(The Chest opens and Wild Soul comes out of it)

Wild Soul: I CAME IN LIKE THE WRECKING BALL!

(A Wrecking Ball bursts through the Walls and hits Wild Soul who flies into a Cabinet)

James T. Goomba: Are you allright Wild Soul?

Wild Soul: OF COURSE I'M ALLRIGHT, I'M A GHOST FOR PETES SAKE!

(Wild Soul gets up and rubs the Dust off Him)

Wild Soul: So your the Guys who set me free, what are your names?

James T. Goomba: I'm James T. Goomba, and these are my Partners Snoopa Koopa

(Snoopa Koopa is asleep, James kicks him in the Chest)

James T. Goomba: WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!

(Snoopa Koopa wakes up)

James T. Goomba: And this is Pie Guy

(Pie Guy is eating a Pie)

Pie Guy: What?

Wild Soul: Wow, where do you Guys come from, the Circus or something?

James T. Goomba: Yeah, we slaved by the Ringmaster. but we managed to escape, so can you please make him pay

Wild Soul: Oh, there's actually someone else who needs to pay, the Guy who locked me down here, in that smelly, old, chest, for 20 years, his name, is,

(Wild Soul points at a Painting of Bowser)

Wild Soul: BOWSER!

(Thunder storm)

James T. Goomba: Say, he looks like a scary Guy

Wild Soul: He's worse then that, i turned Bowser into an Animal, and then he punished me in this Chest, the other Ghosts perished to their death, my Son was taken to a School for Punishment, i never saw them again

(A tear comes out of Wild Soul's Eye)

Wild Soul: Now then, let's give Bowser a taste of his own Medicine shall we, let's give him a Signal

(Wild Soul clicks his Fingers which makes a Crystal Ball appear and shows Bowser asleep)

Wild Soul: Aw... looks like Bowser has having a nap, let's make sure he goes to sleep for good

(Wild Soul clicks his Fingers)

* * *

(Bowser is asleep on the Bed and the Bed starts floating in the Air which then tilts knocking Bowser off the Bed who lands on the Ground and wakes Him up)

Bowser: What the hell

(A Glass gets tipped over knocking the Juice onto the Counter)

Bowser: Who's doing all of this?

(The Juice make the words saying i'm back Bowser)

Bowser: Who's back?

(The TV randomly turns on which shows James, Snoopa Koopa, and Pie Guy behind Bars)

Reporter: Earlier today three Circus Criminals named James T. Goomba, Snoopa Koopa, and Pie Guy, have escaped from the Circus

The Ringmaster: I have no idea how they managed to escape, but wherever they are, they keep saying something about a Ghost named Wild Soul

Reporter: In case your wondering who Wild Soul is, Wild Soul was a Ghost Criminal who took over Bowser's Castle along with his Gang, turning Bowser and his Kids into Animals, luckily they managed to change back, killing the other Ghosts, sending Wild Soul's Son to School, plus locking Wild Soul in a Treasure Chest

Bowser: No, Wild Soul can't come back, he can't

(Wild Soul slowly comes out of the Floor behind Bowser)

Bowser: THERE IS NO WAY I'M DEALING WITH HIM AGAIN!

Wild Soul: Think again Chubbs

(Bowser turns around)

Bowser: Well well well, after 20 years

Wild Soul: Do you think i would just give up so easily

(James Snoopa Koopa and Pie Guy enter the Room)

Bowser: So, you got the escaped Circus Criminals working for you, how nice

Wild Soul: Then were the ones who set me free from that Chest

Bowser: Glad to hear that

Wild Soul: How are the Kids?

Bowser: They were lost with you Wild Soul, the Castle collapsed and now i had to make a new one using Kamek's magic

Wild Soul: Really, i like this Place allready, it has my charms

Bowser: What are you gonna do now, turn me into a Lion like you did 20 years ago?

Wild Soul: No, it's time for something new

(Wild Soul uses force Push on Bowser which knocks him into a Cabinet and knocks Him out)

Wild Soul: I'm going to do something better with you Koopa

(James, Snoopa Koopa, and Pie Guy carry Bowser out of the Room)

Wild Soul: IT'S TIME TO HAVE A PARTY!

(Wild Soul walks out of the Room)

* * *

(Kamek and Junior are checking CCTV)

Bowser Junior: Where's Daddy?

Kamek: I'm just gonna find him hold on

(Kamek notices James, Snoopa Koopa, and Pie Guy carrying Bowser down the Corridor)

Kamek: Hey isn't that the escaped Circus Criminals

Bowser Junior: And what are they doing with Daddy?

(Wild Soul appears in front of the Camera)

Wild Soul: BOO!

(Junior and Kamek scream, Wild Soul laughs, the Power goes out)

Bowser Junior: Who the hell was that?

Kamek: That, is Wild Soul

(Junior has a shocked look on his Face)


End file.
